His Butler
by MonsterBunnyParade
Summary: Kuroshitsuji CielxSebastian fanfic based in modern times. Ciel has been relying on his butler excessively, but finds out he can't live without him. How does Ciel portray his feelings with his pride, a case and Lizzie in the way?
1. One

_I am way too dependent on him_, I thought as my butler presented my breakfast and poured my tea.  
"My lord, today is Sunday, and Lady Elizabeth will be visiting at nine, so I suggest you get ready quickly so as not to waste time."  
After taking a sip of the light and delicate tea, which must have been Darjeeling, I replied, "I'm seriously not in the mood to deal with Lizzie today. Can you tell her I'm ill?"  
"Pardon me saying, my lord, but I have told her for the past three Sundays that you are either ill or too busy to entertain guests. I think she'll start suspecting your wish to not be in her company."  
I shot a glare at my butler, "fine, I'll have to put up with her incessant, inane chatter," I stood up after setting the tea back on the tray, I said "Sebastian, dress me."  
To which he replied "yes, my lord."

I watched him pick out clothes from my wardrobe and dress me. Every one of his movements were efficient and with purpose. Although I regretted relying on him for everything, it amused me to think that myself, a mere human, has power and control over a demon. He would do anything I ask because of the contract, and in return he would devour my soul.

After I was dressed and had finished eating I heard the doorbell ring. I sighed. Sebastian bowed before exiting the room to greet my excitable guest.

"Ciel!" She squealed as she ran down the corridor my door was on. She burst through the door wearing a frilly pink short dress and her blonde fluffy hair fastened with a pink bow. Elizabeth was taller than me by about three inches and it didn't help that she was always wearing heels. She ran into my room to hug me. "Ciel I haven't seen you in weeks I missed you so much!"  
"You could have just texted me or something instead of coming here if you missed me." I mumbled whilst trying to squeeze out of her tight embrace.  
"But that's not the same," she pouted, "if you came to my school we'd see each other every day."  
"That would be great," I replied, sarcasm in my tone which she apparently didn't pick up on.

Lizzy was too bright and bubbly for my liking. She was always happy and excitable, like a puppy. A stupid puppy who would whatever just to please. Too bright for my dark life and it annoyed me. Sometimes I upset her when I lost my temper and got angry. I never meant to upset her as she was my closest friend. My only friend, I might add, who I'd known since I was small. Or smaller. But she was just too... _Lizzie_. She left after lunch, and I had the rest of the day in peace.

I received an email at around four presenting me with a case. I smiled - I hadn't had a case in months. Five people had disappeared. A kidnapping, murder? The victims were apparently unrelated, apart from the fact they all lived in or around London. Just healthy, ordinary people. I decided I would start investigating the next day.

For the remainder of the day, Sebastian taught me some mathematics and chemistry._ Way too dependent_, I thought, as Sebastian, currently my tutor, leaned over me to help me solve a maths question. I inhaled through my nose. I never noticed this smell before, like vanilla. Every time Sebastian moved the smell followed._ Sebastian smells good_, I thought, and leaned a bit closer to his arm. I never knew demons had a scent.  
"Do you understand?" Asked my sweet-scented butler,  
"Y-yes," I replied, blushing as I realised I wasn't concentrating on anything he said, rather on his smell.  
My mobile rang and the caller I.D. was Elizabeth Midford I sighed, and picked up, "What?"  
"Hi Ciel! I'm being fitted for a dress to wear at the ball right now. What colour will you wear? It would be so cute if we matched!" Said the girl the other end without taking a moment to breathe.  
_Why does she have to go to such embarrassing extremes?_ "I don't know. Sebastian will probably pick something out for me."  
"You're still relying on that butler? Ciel you're sixteen, take some ownership! It's like that butler organises your life."  
_Ouch. But Sebastian does things so perfectly._ "That's not true. I'll wear blue." I hung up, infuriated. I don't even like balls.

Sebastian must have heard our conversation with his super hearing, showed a sly smile and declared the lesson dismissed. It obviously humoured him to listen to me put up with Elizabeth, as it was no secret that I had a short temper with her. I felt embarrassed. Sebastian knew all too well that I was dependant on him. My existence was thanks to him, and without him now I couldn't even deal with even trivial, everyday tasks.

* * *

A/N: HEY BEAUTIFUL c:  
Thank you sosososososooooo much for reading this story! I hope you enjoy it! :3


	2. Two

"Good morning, my lord," Sebastian said, throwing open the curtains to let the morning light penetrate my previously dark room. I squinted and pulled my covers above my face. _Too early. Too bright. Too tired._ My butler whipped off my covers in one swift movement and caught me as I nearly fell off the bed. _Too close_. I could smell the vanilla scent again.  
"Why the bloody hell am I up this early, Sebastian?" I demanded as I checked the clock to read 7:20.  
"I guess that someone didn't have a good night sleep." he snickered,  
I didn't say anything, but sent him a death glare, and scooted away from him.  
"I told Undertaker to expect us at half eight."  
"Why would I want to see Undertaker?"  
"The case, my lord."  
_Of course._ I needed to know if Undertaker had seen any of the victims.

We drove to the shop in a red sports car. Conspicuous, excessive and impractical to drive around the busy roads of London, but I liked it. It made me feel important. I looked up to see my butler at the wheel. He was wearing sunglasses and his sleek black hair was pushed back because of the wind, revealing the entirety of his well-defined face. _He thinks he looks so cool._ I took a glimpse of my reflection in the glass of window we were caught in traffic near. My hair was everywhere, my eye patch made me look silly, I was short. I glanced back up at the driver._ He is cool_. Even my sheer number of imperfections doesn't amount to the number of his perfections. As perfect as he is, however, this demon still obeys my orders, still calls me 'my lord' and will do whatever I ask of him. The corner of my mouth raised a little as I pondered over my endless power.

In the car park was another red sports car, though in a more distasteful model. We parked in the spot the furthest away. When we opened the door to the shop, the bell chimed, and surprise surprise, a flash of red launched itself at my butler, who dodged. Yes, the flash of red was the one and only Grell Sutcliff, the owner of the other red sports car. _Joy_. "Sebbyyy," he wailed, "you're so cold! Let me have one hug, one kiss from you, baby?" And puckered his lips. Ew.  
Sebastian hid behind me and grabbed my sleeve.  
"Sutcliff, you're in the way, move," I ordered, and barged past him. "Undertaker!"  
A coffin door opened and a tall, lanky man walked out from it. He was dressed in a long black cloak, and under a big black hat, long grey hair spilled out, covering his eyes.  
"Ya-hoo!"  
I rolled my eyes. "Five victims," I showed him pictures of the missing people, "seen them?"  
"Nope. No bodies like that I'm afraid, Earl," he said whilst inspecting the photographs and shaking his head. Grell was peering over his shoulder and looking at the photos too.  
"You seen them, Sutcliff?"  
"I'll tell you if Sebby gives me a kiss," he closed his eyes and puckered his lips, "full of passion, Sebby baby." Disgusting. Sebastian also looked repulsed. Why does Grell want him anyway? I guess he's pretty good looking. He has raven-black hair spread across his fair face. His eyes are crimson red, a beautiful colour that can look deep into one's very soul (literally), high cheekbones and a sharp nose. He has a tall, slender body wrapped tightly in smart black clothes. _Beautiful_.  
"So?" Grell said, clicking his tongue. I snapped back to real-life, blushing a deep shade of red. I was just caught starring at my butler. How embarrassing.  
"My lord, please, I'll make him talk, just don't make me..." He pleaded.  
"Make him talk."

In just a few moments, my malicious, sadistic butler had made the Death God cry. "Not my face, please!" The wreck screamed. My butler looked at me with a smirk on his face and I nodded. He kicked him in the face, sending him flying to the wall on the furthest side, which crumbled a little. I winced.  
"So, Grell Sutcliffe, do you know anything about the victims?" I questioned with an air of authority. There's no way I'd let this pathetic, snivelling creature touch my butler.  
"Nope. Nothing," he answered standing up, dizzy. I could almost see stars spinning around his head. "Sebby you're so sexy when you take control. Baby you don't need this brat who can't do a thing on his own, elope with me, sexy. We could have lots of kids and live in the country-" Sebastian threw a skull at him, interrupting the rubbish that came out of his mouth. _That brat who can't do a thing on his own?_  
"I guess you're not staying for tea..." Undertaker said.  
"We're leaving," I muttered, pulling Sebastian out of the shop by the arm.

"Well that was a waste of time," I remarked once in the red sports car.


	3. Three

"Good morning, my lord," Sebastian said, throwing open the curtains to let the morning light penetrate my previously dark room. I squinted and pulled my covers above my face. _Too early. Too bright. Too tired._ My butler whipped off my covers in one swift movement and caught me as I nearly fell off the bed. _Too close_. I could smell the vanilla scent again.  
"Why the bloody hell am I up this early, Sebastian?" I demanded as I checked the clock to read 7:20.  
"I guess that someone didn't have a good night sleep." he snickered,  
I didn't say anything, but sent him a death glare, and scooted away from him.  
"I told Undertaker to expect us at half eight."  
"Why would I want to see Undertaker?"  
"The case, my lord."  
_Of course._ I needed to know if Undertaker had seen any of the victims.

We drove to the shop in a red sports car. Conspicuous, excessive and impractical to drive around the busy roads of London, but I liked it. It made me feel important. I looked up to see my butler at the wheel. He was wearing sunglasses and his sleek black hair was pushed back because of the wind, revealing the entirety of his well-defined face. _He thinks he looks so cool._ I took a glimpse of my reflection in the glass of window we were caught in traffic near. My hair was everywhere, my eye patch made me look silly, I was short. I glanced back up at the driver._ He is cool_. Even my sheer number of imperfections doesn't amount to the number of his perfections. As perfect as he is, however, this demon still obeys my orders, still calls me 'my lord' and will do whatever I ask of him. The corner of my mouth raised a little as I pondered over my endless power.

In the car park was another red sports car, though in a more distasteful model. We parked in the spot the furthest away. When we opened the door to the shop, the bell chimed, and surprise surprise, a flash of red launched itself at my butler, who dodged. Yes, the flash of red was the one and only Grell Sutcliff, the owner of the other red sports car. _Joy_. "Sebbyyy," he wailed, "you're so cold! Let me have one hug, one kiss from you, baby?" And puckered his lips. Ew.  
Sebastian hid behind me and grabbed my sleeve.  
"Sutcliff, you're in the way, move," I ordered, and barged past him. "Undertaker!"  
A coffin door opened and a tall, lanky man walked out from it. He was dressed in a long black cloak, and under a big black hat, long grey hair spilled out, covering his eyes.  
"Ya-hoo!"  
I rolled my eyes. "Five victims," I showed him pictures of the missing people, "seen them?"  
"Nope. No bodies like that I'm afraid, Earl," he said whilst inspecting the photographs and shaking his head. Grell was peering over his shoulder and looking at the photos too.  
"You seen them, Sutcliff?"  
"I'll tell you if Sebby gives me a kiss," he closed his eyes and puckered his lips, "full of passion, Sebby baby." Disgusting. Sebastian also looked repulsed. Why does Grell want him anyway? I guess he's pretty good looking. He has raven-black hair spread across his fair face. His eyes are crimson red, a beautiful colour that can look deep into one's very soul (literally), high cheekbones and a sharp nose. He has a tall, slender body wrapped tightly in smart black clothes. _Beautiful_.  
"So?" Grell said, clicking his tongue. I snapped back to real-life, blushing a deep shade of red. I was just caught starring at my butler. How embarrassing.  
"My lord, please, I'll make him talk, just don't make me..." He pleaded.  
"Make him talk."

In just a few moments, my malicious, sadistic butler had made the Death God cry. "Not my face, please!" The wreck screamed. My butler looked at me with a smirk on his face and I nodded. He kicked him in the face, sending him flying to the wall on the furthest side, which crumbled a little. I winced.  
"So, Grell Sutcliffe, do you know anything about the victims?" I questioned with an air of authority. There's no way I'd let this pathetic, snivelling creature touch my butler.  
"Nope. Nothing," he answered standing up, dizzy. I could almost see stars spinning around his head. "Sebby you're so sexy when you take control. Baby you don't need this brat who can't do a thing on his own, elope with me, sexy. We could have lots of kids and live in the country-" Sebastian threw a skull at him, interrupting the rubbish that came out of his mouth. _That brat who can't do a thing on his own?_  
"I guess you're not staying for tea..." Undertaker said.  
"We're leaving," I muttered, pulling Sebastian out of the shop by the arm.

"Well that was a waste of time," I remarked once in the red sports car.


End file.
